Beautiful Disaster
by Briandelight
Summary: James bit Bella but Edward can't suck the venom out. How will it turn out? Will Victoria come back? What is Bella's power? What will happen when it's time for confrontation? A bit OOC... ok a lot
1. Ch1 Bitten

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

This starts off where James had just bitten Bella. I can't type where exactly because I don't have my copy of Twilight. It's off with some stranger that will remain anonymous.

* * *

**BITTEN**

All I could feel was the fire in my arm. I looked over to where I knew James was. He was staring at me with lustful eyes. I knew that the smell of my blood was too much for him.

I could feel the fire spread from my arm to part of my chest. Then I heard a furious growl and the anguished cry of the angel. "No Bella. No." The angel cried my name.

The fire had now engulfed my torso.

"She's been bit." I heard a voice I recognized say. "The venom's spread too far. We can't do anything about it."

"No. There has to be something. Can't I just suck it out?"

"No. If you tried, you would suck her half dry. There's nothing left to do but let her change."

I heard a tinkling voice. I recognized it as Alice. "We have to take her away. The fire has gotten out of control; Emmett had a little too much fun with the matches. In a few minutes the whole building will be up in smoke."

"We have to get her out of here before she brings people in with her screaming."

I hadn't noticed that I had started screaming. I was straining my ears to listen to their hushed conversation. Was I screaming? Probably. The fire was so strong. Unbearable.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" my angel asked me.

"Edward." I managed to choke out.

"I know," he whimpered. "We'll get you out of here soon."

"The fire," I half screamed, half choked.

"We have to run if we want to get out of here fast enough," Alice said. "What if people hear her screaming?"

"It doesn't matter," Emmett said. I wonder where he'd been all this time. "They won't be able to see us. We'll be running too fast."

"Okay, but how are we going to get her into the hotel? She's covered in blood," my angel, Edward said.

"We'll cause a distraction and you run her up the stairs to our room. If you run into anyone, you know what to do." Emmett said with a playful smile in his voice.

I was amazed at how I could still register this through all the pain.

"I'll get you out of here" was the last thing I heard as I fell into the blackness.


	2. Ch2 Blood & Powers

AN: I'd like to thank geminiginny for the advice on how to post this story. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how to get this posted. So thanx! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

**BLOOD & POWERS**

I regained consciousness to a dark room. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was when I saw him.

My angel. My Edward. His face was so close to mine, so beautiful. I gave a startled gasp, suddenly remembering all that had happened, how long ago? An hour? Three days? A week?

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked me in his musical voice.

"Edward. Did I... James... the fire..."

"Shh" he soothed me. "You're okay." He almost cooed at me. "James bit you. There was nothing we could do. The venom had spread too far and you had lost a lot of blood."

"You mean I'm a... a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm..."

But whatever he was going to say, got lost in the booming voice that cried, "Bella! You made it!"

I turned my head to see Emmett burst into the room.

"Um, yeah."

I heard Edward growl quietly behind me. I could feel it reverberating. I hadn't noticed that I'd sitting in his lap.

I saw Emmett put his hands up in defeat out of the corner of my eye.

Carlisle was right behind him. I turned to look at him. "Good. We didn't know when you were going to wake up. You've been unconscious for two days."

"Two days?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We were busy trying to make the burning building look like it was caused by an electrical glitch. We haven't had time to fake your death."

"Why would you fake it?" I asked stupidly.

Because you can't go back to Charlie's house when you'll be thirsting for his blood. Also, your eyes are red. He'll be bound to notice that. Speaking of which, are you thirsty?"

I looked at him funny. I felt absolutely fine. "Um, no."

Carlisle stepped to open the door to the room we were in. "Alice, please open the door to the suite."

I heard a door open then the sounds of people moving about.

They all watched me, even Esme and Rosalie, who had just come in through the door that Carlisle held open.

"Oh" was all I said. I could smell it now. A unique smell. Somehow metallic but fresh, like cut fruit. "Mm." I could feel a burning at the back of my throat, itching to be put at rest.

"Fight it, Bella." Edward said.

I did. For Edward I would travel to hell and back. I concentrated on the smell. Trying to imprint it in my memory. Then I concentrated on the other smells: the smell of Edward. The smell of the lavender scented carpet and sheets. Of my freesia-smelling shirt and sweater. Try as I might, the smell wouldn't go away, it wouldn't blend into the background.

The burning at the back of my throat got worse. It was so strong that it hurt to a degree. Why can't it just go away? I thought to myself. I wish it would just disappear, so I could get back to Charlie.

Then, I couldn't smell the fresh, metallic smell. I looked over to Edward, questioning him with startled eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. I could no longer smell the freesia in my sweater or the metallic scent.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

"I can't smell anything anymore. I can only smell the lavender in the sheets and carpet. I can't smell the fresh metallic scent anymore."

Edward looked at Carlisle. "What's going on?"

Carlisle was smiling to himself. I felt Edward chuckle under me. "Of course."

"Huh?" Emmett asked. I could tell my expression was just as confused as his.

"It's obvious why you can't smell anything, Bella." Esme said quietly. I had almost forgotten she was there. "Your aversion of blood obviously got stronger. You're immune to it."

"But I could smell it fine before."

Carlisle stopped smiling then. "Yes, that's true. How is it that she can no longer smell it?"

"All I did was concentrated and wished that the smell would fade into the back."

"Concentrate and wish that you could smell that smell again, Bella." Rosalie said. I was startled. She had never talked directly to me before. I didn't even think she liked me. "Please."

I nodded mutely and did as she asked. I thought about the delicious smell. How fresh and metallic it smelled. I focused on that and wished that I could once again smell it. It was suddenly there again. Like Alice had opened the door after she had closed it. I turned my head and opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed that I had shut them. I smiled at Rosalie and announced to the whole room, "It's back."

Alice came into the room after I heard the door shut.

"How did you know to have Bella do that Rose?" Esme asked her.

Rosalie shrugged, "I had a hunch."

* * *

AN: The electrical glitch came from something that actually happened. Our town's elementary school burned because there was an electrical glitch in the library ceiling. Luckily there was no one in the school when that happened. I gave Bella the powers I believe she will have when she is changed in the actual Twilight world (if she gets changed.) I am planning on writing all the chapters in Bella's POV, there will be rare occasions where I might write part of a chapter or a whole chapter in someone else's POV. Please review. :)


	3. Ch3 Hunch & Colored Eyes

**HUNCH & COLORED EYES.**

"You know that time I left to stay with the Denali clan? Well, a vampire came by and smelled them. They didn't know each other; he was hunting in the area. He stopped by and found out about them. They didn't smell him so they were surprised to see him. They asked him why they couldn't, and he told us he could mask his smell and mask the smell of blood."

"That's interesting. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, it never came up," Rose shrugged.

"Bella, try wishing it away like if it was nothing." Edward told me.

So I did. I pretended like if I couldn't care less. That I wouldn't care if it stayed or left. And it was gone once again.

I was beaming at Edward. "It worked!" I said happily. Then I remembered I was covered in blood and still sitting in Edwards lap.

"Eww." I said. "Can I wash off? I feel gross."

"Of course." Carlisle said. "We'll go pack. Now that we know Bella's able to ignore human blood we can go back to Forks. You'll have to go back and tell Charlie you're moving out. You can't stay with him when your eyes are red."

"Here." Alice said, handing me black slacks and an indigo colored blouse. Then she gave me a pair of glittery black ballerina slippers. "We'll leave as soon as you're done."

Having said that, everyone left. I started by taking a quick shower, making sure I got all the blood out of my hair, then I pulled it up into a ponytail and got dressed. I looked curvier than I had been. The shirt fit more snugly than I would have imagined. I looked at my lustrous hair, perfectly straight and a mahogany color. Then I saw my eyes. They were a soft ruby but very noticeable. I looked away, not wanting to see my eyes so red. I didn't like seeing them red, reminding me of James. I looked back, hoping, wishing that somehow, my eyes would go back to the brown that they'd once been.

I glanced down. For a second, I imagined myself with my chocolate eyes in my new life style. Smiling slightly I glanced back into the mirror.

I gave a small gasp. My eyes were back to the chocolaty color they'd been a few days ago. Edward appeared beside me instantly. "What's wrong Bella?"

I turned to him, my eyes open wide in shock. "Edward, my eyes..."

Realization dawned on his face as he looked at me.

"Carlisle." Edward said in a normal voice.

"Yes?" he asked, immediately at the door.

There was a moment of utter silence as he looked from Edward to me. His eyes, like mine had, widened in shock.

"Bella. You're eyes. They're...they're..."

"Brown." Edward finished for him. "But how?"

"I don't know what happened," I started. "I was just looking at myself in the mirror, getting ready, when I saw how red my eyes were. I tried to see them the color they used to be, like Charlie's. Then, I looked back into the mirror and my eyes were like this."

Suddenly, something occurred to me. I closed my eyes.

"Bella," Edward asked. "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

"Shh," I shushed him.

I imagined them a vibrant green. Like emeralds.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Smiling to myself, I turned to Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You're eyes are green. How?"

I kept smiling. "Well, I figured that if I could will the smell of blood away, then why couldn't I will my eyes a different color."

"How did you figure that out?" Edward asked.

"I kind of learned from Rosalie's story. I just took a chance. I didn't expect it to work. Where are Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett?" I asked, wondering about them.

"Oh, Alice and Emmett are getting the cars. Esme and Rosalie are checking out. How are you feeling? Are you ready?"

"What about Jasper? Where is he?" I asked again.

"He's gone hunting. The smell of your blood made him too thirsty." Edward told me. "He should be back...now."

Jasper came into the room and stopped short when he saw me. Since he recovered quickly, I doubt that he had meant to react that way. More of his reaction, I think, came from seeing me perfect, and not the clumsy and perpetually red-faced little human.

"Wow." Jasper said. "What's with all the excitement and happiness? Is it because you're a vampire?"

"No." I said, "it's because I discovered my powers and I get to go home to Charlie."

"You're going to go back to Charlie?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." I said happily.

"Wait, what..." Jasper started saying, but Edward cut him off.

"She can turn the scent of blood on and off. She doesn't have to smell it if she wishes it."

"And the other? She said she had discovered her powers. That's plural."

"She can also change her eye color."

"Really? That's pretty cool. Now she doesn't have to up and leave so soon. She has a few weeks until she has to leave."

"Why does it have to be only a few weeks? Now that we know what I can do that makes it easier to..."

"No Bella. Jasper's right." Edward said. "People will wonder why you're so much paler and why you don't eat and why you look so much like us now. They'll guess something happened to make you like us. We can only stay a few weeks. That's about all the time we'll have before someone asks any questions."

"Okay." I said trying to hide my disappointment and sadness. That of course was useless because Jasper was in the room.

"Don't feel that way, Bella." He said to me. "At least you'll have the chance to say goodbye to your father. None of us had that chance."

"Let's go." Edward said. "Alice is really looking forward to going home."

"Yes." Jasper said. "She's been really impatient lately, since she wants to kidnap Bella and take her shopping this weekend."

"Let's not keep her waiting." Carlisle said chuckling. Probably about the totally random conversation that we'd just had.

"Okay." I said. "I'm ready."


	4. Ch4 Q&A with Hunting

AN: Everyone is still worried about Bella breaking down and going to hysterics about being turned. Drama will come back to this story. I wouldn't dream of not having Victoria come back to hound our favorite couple. Remember that this is before NM, so Bella doesn't know anything about the werewolves. This is also before prom so she doesn't know that Alice is a little OCD when it comes to shopping. :)

* * *

**Q&A WITH HUNTING**

The drive home didn't take that long. Actually, it didn't take any longer than the drive over here. We drove in silence. Edward and Carlisle were conversing silently. Esme just rubbed comforting circles in my back while Edward glanced at me occasionally.

At one point, I voiced something I was wondering, having become tired of the silence and everyone in the car shooting me worried glances.

"Where did Alice get the other car? I mean if we're in Carlisle's Mercedes, then what car is she driving? She could have rented one but then how is she going to it get back?"

"She bought one," Edward said, chuckling.

This hadn't occurred to me. "Oh." I said.

The rest of the ride was filled with my questions. Since I was no longer human, I couldn't just pass the time by sleeping. My questions were simple ones like: "Will I hunt as soon as we get home?" They all knew I meant the Cullen home. I hoped that I would get to stay with Charlie until the end of the school year, to say my last farewells and think of a way to fake my death.

I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see the "Welcome to Forks, Washington" sign before. I would be exhausted if I were still mortal.

I had a couple more weeks until I had to say goodbye to Charlie, and I planned to make them the best memories of us together.

We got home a couple hours later. We pulled up to the Cullen house to find everything where I'd last seen it. I turned to look at Edward. "You didn't even take a car. How'd you get there so fast?"

"We just barely caught a plane to Arizona. The airport was close to Phoenix, so we ran. Alice was very happy about that. She found this Porsche at a car dealership. New, of course, Rosalie wouldn't ride in it otherwise. They should be here any second."

As soon as he finished the sentence a yellow Porsche pulled up into the driveway. Alice bounded out immediately and attacked me. Well, she put me in a hug that would have killed me if I were still soft and breakable. Emmett followed closely, putting me through a hug tighter than Alice's. Rosalie just hung back and smiled at me tentatively, I just beamed at her, at my entire family.

They were my family now. The type of bond we now shared was stronger than a last name, than blood itself. It was more like the lack of blood. The non-beating heart that we all had. The dry veins (or my soon-to-be dry.) The cold, indestructible body. The perfection and chalky, pale skin.

"Wow, Alice. When you get something, you don't go halfway." I commented when Emmett finally let me go.

"I saw it and I couldn't resist," she said sheepishly. "What do you think?"

"It looks nice, but it's a little over-the-top don't you think?"

"Don't listen to Bella, Alice. She hasn't changed all that much, huh?" Emmett said teasingly.

I scowled at him and stomped over to Edward, but on my way I tripped over a large rock. Before I could make contact with the ground, though, I felt a pair of cold, strong arms caging me in. I looked up to find Edward holding me tightly to his chest.

"Same old Bella," Edward chuckled.

"I was wrong," Emmett said laughing. "Bella hasn't changed at all."

"Shut up, Emmett," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Emmett will you stop embarrassing Bella? The venom had absolutely no effect on her emotions." Jasper complained. "They're still just as strong."

"All right," Esme said. "Let's go inside. Then we can figure out how we're going to make it so that Charlie doesn't notice that Bella doesn't eat anymore."

We walked inside and settled into assorted seats. Edward and I sat in a beige love seat, while Jasper settled onto a chair with Alice on his lap. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the other love seat. Esme and Carlisle sat in the couch facing all of our three seats.

"Now, I think that the best way to go about this is that Bella should spend as much time over here as she possibly can." Carlisle said calmly.

"I don't think that Charlie will be too happy about her being gone for three days, then spending all the time here," Edward said. "He'll definitely not want her to, after the lie about the fight when we were leaving."

"Well, he might," Alice said. "If I told Charlie that we were spending the time doing homework or shopping together. We could even have Esme come with us and say that Bella's helping us cook or redecorate."

"That could work." Carlisle said. "We could take her away sometimes around dinner and say that she ate with us."

"Okay," I said. "But just in case, I think that you guys should show me how to hunt. Then I'll go home to Charlie with Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Maybe even Edward. And explain that it was all a misunderstanding. We could say that someone at school said a stupid comment, and that I arrived at the wrong time, and heard something that wasn't true. I flipped out and wouldn't listen to Edward. So naturally, Alice and Edward came to Phoenix to explain. Jasper realized this and came after her with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme realized that all their children had taken off to Arizona, and chased after them. Alice and Edward found me, and they called you guys," I pointed to the rest of the Cullen's. "Then, we all got together, and figured out that it was just a stupid, he said, she said situation. It got out of hand."

"Maybe," said Emmett. "If he doesn't buy it then you can always 'dazzle' him."

A small growl erupted from Edward. "Cut it out, Emmett."

"That will work perfectly!" Alice said happily. "He will buy everything you just said. Edward has to be there, of course, and Carlisle, Esme, and I. We'll have to say that we ran into you in the road. And that we called Esme and Carlisle, who were also on their way, to act as mediators, since you wouldn't listen to us. Then, we called Rose, Emmett, (who refused to stay behind) and Jasper, and told them to meet us at a hotel somewhere between Arizona and California. When we were all there, we sat down and cleared this whole mess up. We then headed back to Forks. Charlie will ask us - Carlisle, Esme, and I - if this is true, then...Well, you'll find out. But we really should take you hunting," she said with a smile.

"Alright then." Carlisle said. "Jasper's already hunted, does anyone else want to go with Edward and Bella hunting?"

No one volunteered. I couldn't figure out if they were trying to let Edward and I some private time or if it was because they really didn't need to go hunting, but we ended up going alone.

"Okay, now when you're going hunting, you will have to unblock. The scent of blood will lead you to your prey. When you hunt, you'll have to lose yourself completely. Just let instinct guide you. After you've fed, you'll have to bury the remains. Pull a tree up from the ground, and throw the remains in the hole. After you've fed, you'll be back to your...now normal self. Ready? Okay, unblock and go, there is no one living within three miles of here, you're safe." With that he gave me an encouraging smile and I unblocked.

It was like being hit with a brick wall. The smell of blood so strong. My throat was burning. I heard a heart beat, and the sound of blood running through veins. I followed the smell, walking at first, then running. I came upon a stag, with light brown fur. It only had a fraction of a second before I pounced. I bit into its soft brown neck, and sucked. The liquid ran down my burning throat, soothing it. The taste was more metallic than the smell, but delicious. When I was done, I uprooted a tree, and gently threw in the hole. Then I turned back and ran in the direction that I came. I found Edward where I had left him. "How'd it go?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I walked up to him until my face was inches away from his. "You should know." I told him, then I closed the rest of the space between us and kissed him, hard and long. Since we didn't have to draw breath, that was a long kiss. When he pulled back slightly, I saw that his eyes were smoldering. Burning with a passion I'd never seen before. I ran my hands through his silky hair and pulled him back down. He picked me up and ran to the house. When we got there no one was to be seen. "Where is everyone?"

"I think they decided to give us some time alone," Edward said.

"Good." I said. Then I kissed him and jumped on him. He once again picked me up, but this time, he headed for his room.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap on his couch. I pulled away slightly, then went right back to kissing him because his eyes were black, but not of thirst. Of hunger, hunger for me. I straddled him, never breaking the kiss, then started to kiss his jaw line and his throat.

I heard him give a little moan. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. I let my hands travel to the buttons on his shirt. I started unbuttoning them. When his shirt was unbuttoned, I ran my hands over his perfect chest to his shoulders, where I pushed the cotton over, and down his arms to the couch. I grabbed his hands and brought them to the buttons on my blouse. I looked at him, and started helping him undo them. Once the first button was undone, he didn't need any more persuading. His fingers brushed lightly against my chest as he carefully unbuttoned my shirt. When that task was done he pulled my shirt off and started placing butterfly kisses on my collarbones. He worked his way down to the skin left exposed by my bra, an indigo one that matched my panties and the blouse that was now halfway across the room. I wondered about Alice's choice when I'd put them on after my shower, but didn't question the intention behind it, until now.

* * *

AN: I will give a lemon in the next installment, until then. :)


	5. Ch5 Time Alone

**Time Alone**

Edward's hands went from my waist to my back. He took the clasp of my bra, and with a simple twist, he had it off in a matter of nanoseconds. He tossed that in the opposite direction of our shirts. His hands reached up to cup my breasts. He squeezed them gently and took my right nipple into his mouth, making me moan. I felt him stiffen even more from my position on top of him. I stood and pulled him up with me. I kissed him and let my hands go straight to work while our tongues fought. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and had them off in the record time. He leaned down and grabbed my leg, hitching it around his hip.

I took advantage of that, and pushed his boxers down with my foot on one side and my right hand on the other. He stepped out of them and I felt him against my midsection. I got closer, grinding us together and pushing him down. When we landed, I was on top of him but a second after I was on the floor; he was slowly caressing the elastic on my panties. His eyes locked on mine, asking for approval, I just smiled. He slowly, tantalizingly, pulled them off. When they were gone, he tossed them lazily to the side. He looked at my now fully-exposed body. I spun us around at vampire speed, looking down at him. His body was long and hard lying perfectly still underneath me. I leaned down and kissed his chest, slowly working up to his beautiful mouth while my hand traveled down. I kissed and rubbed him slowly, earning a deep groan from him. I continued until I felt him stiffen under my hand and he groaned one last time, crushing his lips harder against mine. When he caught his breath, he flipped us around and simply said with hazy-looking eyes "Your turn."

He kissed his way down to my navel then up to my neck, his hand traced teasing circles around my thigh, creating fire that moved toward my center. His hand burned a path to my other thigh and gave it the same treatment. Finally, when I was nearly crazy with desire he moved his hand over the curls at the apex of my thighs. I felt his finger reach out and touch me gently, making me gasp and moan.

He touched me slowly, teasing until I wanted to scream in frustration. I wanted more than just feathery caresses. Just as I was about to tell him this, he started adding more pressure to his touch. His caresses making me shake with and pleasure. I moaned his name, and I tried not to move my hips in rhythm with his hand. It was hard not to, with all of the sensations he was creating in my body. I felt myself reach the edge, and before I could say anything, Edward stroked me one last time, pushing me over. I moaned and clutched onto the seat beneath me, grasping on to whatever I could. He lifted himself over me and kissed me passionately, reminding me of what was yet to come. I grabbed him and positioned us together. He looked at me with loving eyes, "This will hurt, are you sure?"

"Yes" I answered simply. Edward pushed himself forward slowly, pausing just before he reached my barrier, "I love you." He thrust quickly then held very still; I gasped in pain. It hurt so much, taking a while before I could feel anything beyond the pain but when it finally receded I felt Edward and the desire that had gone nowhere despite the pain. I moved a little, wanting to really feel Edward. When he saw no more pain on my face he pulled out and gently slid forward again, this time a little deeper. I moaned, it was bliss. Again and again Edward slid in and out, every time going deeper. All I could feel now was him inside me, the pleasure that he was giving me and something coiling deep in my stomach. I started meeting his thrusts with my hips, making both of us moan. I was glad that the rest of the Cullen's had left, or we would have been heard by everyone in the household. Edward went deeper with every thrust and we kissed lovingly, passionately, making us go higher and higher. I moaned Edwards name into our kiss and felt myself tighten around him, the coiling muscles in my stomach snapped and I climaxed. Edward's hips met mine one last time then he released. He collapsed down next to me, spent. "I love you" l I murmured. Edward just smiled at me, his eyes never left mine, conveying the sentiment back without ever saying the words. I couldn't resist anymore, I put my hand behind his head, and then pushed him forward to meet his lips to mine. My body followed shortly after. I could feel his body against mine, soft yet hard. I pulled back when I felt his body respond to our kiss and looked down at him. "We should fix that" I told him mischievously. I leaned up and positioned him against me, slowly joining our bodies. Edward moaned contentedly while we worked our hips, his hands going to my waist to hold me against him. Soon, we started moving faster, making everything better. I felt myself tighten around him; he pressed me closer to him, then climaxed. The feel of him sent me hurtling toward the edge. We lay curled up into each other, simply kissing and talking quietly, occasionally falling into a comfortable silence.

"We, unfortunately, need to shower and get dressed. We need to go see Charlie."

I sat up instantly, "Charlie! Edward, your family will be home soon, we have to hurry."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, you take a shower here, and I'll go take a shower in the downstairs bathroom."

I thought about that for a moment, then pouted. "Why can't we just take a shower together?"

"As tempting as that sounds, we can't, trust me. We'd never get out of this house. Go."

Edward was right. He finished showering first and dressed. Then soon after, as I was still showering I heard the front door open and Emmett call out, "Is anyone here?"

"Up here" Edward answered.

I heard Alice say "Here" to Edward then, as I was getting out he came in. Edward smiled as soon as he saw me. "Alice brought you these," he said, handing me a lacy black bra and matching panties. I rolled my eyes at Alice's obvious mischievous tactics but took the underwear anyway. I stepped into them and slid them slowly over my hips.

"Can you help me with the back?" I asked once I had the bra in place.

"Okay, Bella" Edward said. "Now really isn't the time to be sexy. Not if you ever want to see Charlie."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Help me though," I said pushing my hair aside and holding the bra in place from the front. Edward fastened the back quickly and gave me the rest of the clothes that Alice got me. A pair of dark-washed jeans and a simple chocolate brown, scoop-neck T-shirt with matching ballerina slippers. I quickly put them on and walked out with Edward to where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for us to go to Charlie's house to explain my prolonged absence.

* * *

AN: The pain Bella had was normal but more than she would have experienced as a human. SM said that pain was more powerful to a vampire than to a human and it made sense.


	6. Ch6 Charlie

AN: Sorry it took so long but I wanted this to be perfect before I put it up for you guys. Happy reading. :)

* * *

**Charlie**

We drove up to my street and parked outside my house. Charlie's cruiser was in front of the house where he usually parked. I could hear noises from the television and knew Charlie was watching the sports channel. We got out of the Mercedes and walked to the front door. Opening it, I called out over the squeaking hinges, "Dad?"

It was obvious that I hadn't needed to call out, because as soon as he heard the squeak, he'd rushed out of the living room and into the hallway where we all stood. My dad rushed towards us and hugged me, something unusual for him. "Bella!"

"Hi dad," I said. "I know I'm in big trouble, but you have to let us explain."

"Yes, you are in big trouble, and you better explain." Charlie said. "But I'm just glad to have you back."

I smiled at him, happy that he wasn't yelling. "Maybe we should go sit down. I'll explain everything when we're all settled."

Charlie led us to the couch where he told Carlisle, Esme and Alice to sit. I went into the kitchen and got our last 3 chairs.

"We're missing a chair," I said.

"Don't worry," Jasper said. "I'll stand."

"Are you sure, Jasper?" I asked "I could stand."

"No, you sit. I'll stand next to Alice."

I set my chair next to Edward's and held his hand. "Well, it all started when someone at school said something." As I said it, I tried to think of what they could have said to freak me out like that, when Alice cut in.

"Lauren said 'You'd think that Bella would figure out that Edward is cheating on her…' but it was just an example of how jealous she was that Edward chose Bella over her."

Charlie nodded; I continued. "I heard and immediately assumed what they said was true. When he tried to talk to me, I confronted him about it. He denied that he was cheating on me but I wouldn't listen, got mad and ran away. He followed me, and that's when we were arguing out in the hall."

I continued to tell him what we had agreed upon. The whole time my dad just sat there, listening to the tale we were spinning. The Cullen's helped me out when I got stuck. Carlisle and Esme played the part of worried parents perfectly, explaining how they had met us at a hotel and figured out our misunderstanding.

Alice had it all right, down to the part where Charlie asked her, Carlisle and Esme if what we had said was true. When they confirmed it, he did something that surprised us all, except Alice of course. Charlie stood up and stuck his right hand out to Edward.

Edward stared from his hand to his face, then stood up and shook my dad's hand. "I'm glad you kids worked things out."

"So are we, Charlie," Edward said.

"By the way Bella," Charlie said casually. "You're grounded for four weeks. One week for every day you weren't here."

I looked at my dad, then burst out laughing. "Okay. I'll take my punishment, but you have to admit that the way you said that was funny."

"Yeah, right." Charlie said. "I'm forgetting my manners. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

All the Cullen's chimed in with a 'No thank you' but Charlie insisted.

"Seriously, you have to be hungry," he said, taking hold of a knife. "You've probably haven't even had breakfast."

I wondered when my super-bad luck was going to kick in. I guess it chose that exact moment, because the knife Charlie was holding slipped from his grip. He tried to catch it before it hit the floor, but he only succeeded in cutting himself. Blood welled out of the cut.

I couldn't smell anything, but the Cullen's could. They could smell every drop of my father's blood. _Oh my goodness. _I thought _Please let them be strong enough to handle this. Please let them be able to ignore his blood. Almost all of them are over a hundred years old. They should be able to ignore the smell._

"Charlie," Carlisle said calmly. "Run your finger under water. Bella, Edward, go find him a bandage, Jasper, I know how sensitive to blood you are. Go outside, walk it off."

"No," Jasper said while Edward and I climbed the stairs. "I can handle it."

EPOV

"_Can_ Jasper handle it, Edward?" Carlisle asked me with his thoughts.

Of course he couldn't smell the difference. He barely noticed the smell of blood, much less the absence of the scent. I quietly said, "We can't smell it at all." I wondered if my almost silent message went unnoticed by Bella. Apparently not, since she turned to look at me.

"Upstairs," I said quietly to my love. She nodded, and led the way to her room. When we were safely inside she spoke in a hushed tone. "What do you mean 'We can't smell it at all'? Charlie may not be able to hear you but I can."

"Okay. We can't smell his blood. We were able to smell it, but seconds after, we couldn't. It was like if we were at home, where everything is just a bland mix of fresh air, plants, and us. Carlisle wasn't thinking this directly but we suspect you did this." I saw Bella open her beautiful mouth to argue, but I cut her off. "Remember Rosalie's 'hunch'? Isn't it possible that you're doing what he did, masking the scent of blood? Isn't it also possible that you're more powerful? Think about it, being able to mask the scent of blood to other vampires takes much more power than masking the scent to just yourself."

"But even if it was me, I didn't wish for you not to be able to smell it."

"Did you do anything else?" I asked. These were the moments I hated because I couldn't hear her thoughts. How I wished that I could. It would be so much easier to understand her, understand where she's coming from.

"Well," Bella said hesitantly. "I hoped… well more like willed... that you would be able to control yourselves." I could tell she thought carefully about what to say next before continuing. "I just thought 'Please let then be able to ignore his blood, they should be able to ignore it; they should be able to'."

"You just willed it?" I asked her incredulously. "I think Carlisle will agree with our assumption. Let's get the bandage for Charlie, then we'll have Alice and Esme 'kidnap' you so that we can talk about this at home."

Bella nodded and went to find a bandage. We hurried downstairs and told Charlie and Carlisle that we couldn't find them. Carlisle, of course, knew that was a huge lie. But it was for Charlie's sake. Alice, already in on the plan, asked Charlie of she and Esme could take Bella away for the evening. He didn't seem to be very willing, but when Alice and Esme both asked him, he couldn't say no. Bella helped a little, but she mostly just said 'please'; and Charlie caved. She pretended to find a bandage in the kitchen and gave it to him.

We bade Charlie a good evening and assured him Bella would be back by ten.

BPOV

"I think what they're saying is right, Bella," Jasper told me. "Do you honestly have another explanation for why we wouldn't be able to smell the blood? I think that it was you. You're more powerful than we first thought."

Maybe they were right. I did wish it gone, in a way. Just not in the way they thought, I had desired it. "So, Alice," I said playfully, "do you see any other powers for me in the near future?"

Alice looked at me, like saying _are you serious?_ "I don't know," she said just as playfully. "Let me check." She closed her eyes like she were concentrating. "Nope. Sor…" Alice suddenly broke off staring blankly into space.

When she came back, worry was clear on her face. "Victoria." Alice said. "She's coming back."

"What?" Edward asked. "Why? When?"

"Oh, tomorrow to have a cup of tea." Alice said lightly. "For revenge you dolt. She doesn't' know that Bella was changed. She plans on killing her."

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it. Let me what you think, what you want to see in the story, things like that.


	7. Ch7 Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I always forget this! I OWN NOTHING :(

* * *

**Proposal  
**

_**EmmettPOV**_

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, hoping to be released from the grasp little Bella had me in. Jasper, being the soldier boy, was teaching us how to fight vampires. We already knew how, but he was preparing us because since Victoria hadn't made up her mind on how to attack, we had to have the general take on this. Now three days after the day we found out Bella could mask the scent of blood to us, and we were still going at this.

"Don't give up so easily, Emmett," Bella said. "If you give up this fast, I'll just do this every time you're teasing Edward."

"Enough, children," Esme scolded playfully. "We're here to practice, not argue."

Bella answered with an 'okay' while I only nodded. "Edward," I said. "Get Bella off me please."

Edward smiled, amused. "Would you like me to get you off Mr. Bear?" he asked her. Apparently, that was a yes, because he approached us and lifted Bella easily off of me.

"Honestly, Jasper," Rose said. "We already had enough practice. It's only her anyway." She was really annoyed. I guessed that she wanted to go shopping because she didn't really minded these outings, she liked shopping even more because now they could take Bella and not be slowed by her human pace. She was a lot more assertive not that she was a vampire. "Laurent left to visit the Denali clan, didn't they? She'll be alone since Emmett and Jasper here killed James. I just don't understand why she'd want to get Bella and not Alice or me."

"Because," Alice spoke up. "Victoria thinks that Edward killed James, not Emmett or Jasper. She finds it fair to go mate for mate. But what she doesn't know is that I know what she's planning. I just wish that she would plan things out more, that way we could avoid all this."

"So far Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked. He knew Bella was worried about this because she didn't want us getting hurt. No amount of assuring her or trying to convince her we would be fine worked, she was seriously stubborn. No wonder why Edward fell for her. She was funny and stubborn as a pack mule.

"Right now," Alice said closing her eyes, "I see us coming out of this encounter victorious." No one missed the pun on that one. "Everyone will be fine," she smiled.

_**BPOV**_

The issue of us staying out on the clearing where the Cullen's usually played baseball didn't need much urging. We went home soon after that. Edward and I decided to go to the meadow. It was a partially sunny day. Overcast, but with enough sun that we all glittered dully out in the open. In the meadow though, it was as beautiful as the day Edward first took me there.

The long grass and wildflowers sway in the light breeze, but the sun, that was shining bright here, making the place seem magical. Almost as magical and beautiful as the creature next to me, taking hold of my hands.

"Do you remember the first time you bought me here?" I asked Edward. "It surprised me to see a clearing so perfect. Then you showed me what happens when you walk out in to the sun." As I said this, I absentmindedly raised our intertwined hands to catch the sun that made us sparkle.

"Yes, I remember," he told me. "I broke a tree because I was a little out of control. I told you about Emmett... we clarified that you were my brand of heroin, we declared ourselves; the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I laughed. "The stupid lamb turned out to be more like a moronic plague; spreading its horrors."

"No it turned out to be a wonderfully smart lamb. The lion was a sick masochistic one that simply got lucky."

"The first time I rode on your back while you ran, not to mention the first time you kissed me." I said remembering.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh yes. If I remember correctly, you threw yourself with a little too much enthusiasm into it. And now I'm wondering if you'd be willing to throw yourself into something new." Edward told me. Suddenly he sunk down onto one knee and raised our hands to his eye level. "You know I love you more than anything on this green earth, right?" I was stunned. I could merely nod. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, but before I do, answer me something," he looked deep into my eyes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple but beautiful ring. The band was a weaving white gold that held a single diamond. It wasn't huge, it fit perfectly within the elegant band, surrounded by miniature altering emeralds and garnets. The garnets looked blood red, almost symbolic with the deep green emeralds. "Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?"

I gasped and felt like crying from happiness. If I wasn't a vampire, I was sure I wouldn't be able to see the ring because my eyes would be too full of tears. "Yes," I said quietly. "Yes!" I almost yelled. My angel beamed as he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. Edward stood up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I love you Bella," He said between kisses, "my love, my life, my heart"

"I love you too Edward. You have no idea how much." As soon as I said that he pulled me in for another kiss, crushing his lips to mine. His hands wound in my hair and mine in his. I pulled slightly away, just staring into his beautiful amber eyes. Almost before I knew what I was doing, I started unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders and stared, admiring his naked torso. His hands pulled at my shirt, raising it slowly over my head and staring at me. He pulled the rest of my clothes off quickly, letting me kick them away. He immediately went to work on my body, nipping and massaging me all over. I moaned quietly, grabbing at him.

Edward suddenly spun us around so that i was on the bottom. He started kissing his way down the base of my neck down between my breasts to my bellybutton, only he didn't stop there. He continued down to the inside of my thighs. He stopped when he reached the inside of my ankle and started working his way back up. The sensations he created were driving me crazy, awakening every one of my senses. "Edward," I whispered, wanting more. He seemed to know what I wanted, but wasn't going to give it to me just yet. He continued doing that, building my anticipation higher and higher until it felt as if I was going to combust from sheer need.

I whimpered, hoping he'd get the message. He apparently did because the next thing I felt was his body entering me, slowly almost as if he were still afraid of hurting me. I couldn't wait any longer, I started moving my hips and using my hands to show him just how much I wanted him, this, forever. It became too much, I fell headfirst into my release, pulling Edward over the edge with me too. We stayed joined like that, gazing at each other, expressing all our love without saying a word.

We continued to make gentle love until we'd both climaxed numerous times. It soon began raining, the beautiful day ending quickly, but I was happy nonetheless. I had everything I could ever want next to me, and we were going to get married.

_**EdwardPOV**_

I lay next to my angel as it rained. I was ecstatic that she'd accepted my proposal. I'd never intended to do it here, but the moment was perfect for it, I didn't know when else I'd work up the nerve to ask her. Bella's smell was somehow more potent now that she was a vampire. It was as if she still had blood, which she did, but somehow more. She was beautiful, vampire or not, and she smelled even more wonderful in the rain, her smell making me crave her body again. Bella stood up as if she wanted to gather her clothes that were mostly by the trees, but I stopped her. I spun her around and kissed her deeply.

She clung to me, as if she were afraid to fall if she let go. I cradled my love in my arms, feeling incomplete without her. Bella snuggled up against me, letting the rain wash our fully exposed bodies. "We should get going love," I told her reluctantly. I just wanted to hold her close to me, inhaling her heady scent in the rain, "Everyone will be wondering where we are. Plus, we have to get you home to Charlie."

The look she gave me clearly stated that she didn't wish to return to Charlie. "I know," I said before she could complain, "but Charlie's going to be tired after the fishing trip, so you'll be free to go into your room. He'll sleep the rest of the evening."

"Fine, but you're coming ever as soon as Charlie falls asleep. I'm not going to wait 'till the usual time."

"You got it," I said, setting her down on her feet to let her get dressed. We both hurried into our clothes and ran home hand-in-hand, ready to announce the engagement. We slowed when we were a few meters from home, and I asked, "Are you ready to tell them?"

She beamed at me. "Let's go give the good news!" Sometimes I wondered if she wasn't spending too much time with Alice.

When we reached the door, Alice bombarded us. Being the psychic of the family, she already knew. "Come in and I'll call everyone down! No one else knows. Come inside!" She yanked us in by the wrists and called out "Can you guys come down here for a moment? Bella and Edward have something they want to say." With that said, everyone appeared in the front hall, waiting for us to say what we needed to say.

"Why don't we go into the living room? Everyone will be more comfortable there." When everyone was settled, Bella took a deep breath "Edward proposed, and I said yes." She then held up her left hand to show where I had placed the ring that had once belonged to my mother.

Alice immediately jumped up and squealed.

"Congratulations!" said a beaming Esme and Carlisle, coming to hug Bella.

Rosalie stood and walked up to us. Smiling tentatively, she sad "I'm really happy for you." We all knew Rosalie had warmed up to Bella, but we didn't know that she had made this much progress. She turned to me and thought "I really am happy for you" I nodded to show her I knew.

Emmett exclaimed, "Finally! I thought you'd never get hitched!" I growled quietly at him while everyone else laughed.

Jasper sent waves of happiness out to us. We both knew that he meant he was happy for us.

Bella, you have to let us plan your wedding! I can't wait! Everything will be perfect!" Alice was like a time bomb, just waiting to explode her perkiness on everyone. Images flashed in my mind's eye of different scenarios of weddings, all over the top.

"I don't know Alice," Bella said hesitantly, "I was kind of hoping for a small, quiet wedding. It's not like we can announce it to the world that we're getting married less than a year after knowing each other. I'd rather have the large wedding later, let people and Charlie think that Edward and I are still just dating."

Alice seemed only slightly disappointed then her eyes widened "Why are you so wet Bella?" We looked at each other then down at ourselves and saw that we were just short of dripping.

"Oh, we got wet on our way home," Bella said. "We took a hundred mile per hour shower." Alice's frown was disapproving.

"Come on Bella, I'll get you something to wear." She must have seen that Bella was going to argue because she said, "Charlie will ask what you did and he won't buy that you only did homework if he catches you all wet. Now you can say that I came over and played 'Bella Barbie' on you." With that said, she pulled my love up the stairs and into her room, probably heading straight for the enormous closet in there. Chuckling, I left to my own room and started changing for a quick shower, awaiting Alice's new "Bella Barbie" creation to finish.

_**BPOV**_

Alice yanked me up the stairs, not bothering to hear my reply, and immediately pushing me into her Bellamergency clothes. As if I didn't have enough clothes at home. It seemed impossible that only last week Alice had dragged me into those stores in the mall and bought me all those clothes.

Alice resurfaced with a skirt. It was denim with a ruffled edge and went down to about mid-thigh. She'd paired it up with a deep green lacy camisole, it looked almost emerald, but completely made out of lace, and it tied in the back like a halter top. She gave me a thin black hoodie decorated in silver stars to put over the halter-cami and deep green ballerina flats with silver stars that matched the hoodie. "Go take a quick shower while I look for a set of underwear that'll match." I knew it was pointless to argue, so I left.

I really did shower quickly, coming out minutes later, dripping wet, I wrapped myself in a towel. Drying my hair, I saw that Alice had already placed the panties she was looking for on top of the rest of the clothes. They were the same color as the camisole and a similar material. I dressed quickly, Alice walking in as soon as I was finished, pulling me into a chair immediately plugging in two curling irons. She finished quickly, putting emerald eyeshadow then blending it into a smoky charcoal colored one, adding a light blush, to substitute for the real blush that no longer touched my cheeks. Alice pulled me to the huge mirror in her room and said, "There, how do you like it?"

"Well, Charlie will certainly believe you spent hours on this, especially because of my hair." Alice only laughed her tinkly laugh and said, "Go, Charlie will be home in a half hour. He'll be hungry, and won't mind too much when you say that you ate with me." I smiled and bid Alice good-bye, walking downstairs quickly, anxious to see Edward. Before we could escape, everyone congratulated us again, then practically got kicked out by Alice. On the way to my house and for some time while I was making dinner for Charlie, Edward and I talked about how I'd have to say good-bye to Charlie again, for he'd be bound to notice. What we were both thinking though was that we were going to be married in a couple weeks, together forever.

* * *

AN: here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took long to update. R&R please : )


	8. Ch8 Later That Night

Disclaimer: I have nothing. :(

* * *

**Later That Night**

Charlie got home exhausted. He ate quickly and went straight to bed, falling asleep immediately. Edward had gone up to my room to wait for me. When I went up, he greeted me with a kiss on the hollow below my ear. "I was thinking," Edward said lightly, "that since it's the winter, you might like a Christmas wedding."

Yes." That'd be perfect! Christmas is in two weeks. We can get everything ready and possibly Victoria..." I let that sentence hang there not wanting to think about what could happen.

"Every thing's going to be alright. We'll be married in two weeks! Just think about that, love." Edward always knew what to say to me.

"I want to be married in the meadow. Just us and your family." I could let Alice take hold of the reigns for some things in that one. When we were away from Forks and Charlie...

"Bell, come on honey. You know we can't have your dad know. He'd never let me near you again and it would break his heart. It's better if he thinks you died in an accident or something."

"I know, but I wish Charlie could give me away..."

"We'll figure something out later. For now, rest here with me." And so I did, for the rest of the night we laid on my bed, talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short but I won't be having access to a computer for the rest of the weekend. I'm going out of town tomorrow and I wanted to give you an update. This was originally part of a longer chapter but I cut it into pieces for you. R&R please. :)


	9. Ch9 Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Good thing too cause I could never write the story like SM.

* * *

**Surprises**

_**EdwardPOV**_

"Alice! What do you mean Victoria suddenly made up her mind to come tonight! Do you realize that could put Charlie in danger? Bella will never be able to live with that! What are we going to do about that? If she gets anywhere near the house she'll know Bella was turned and run away! I hope you have a solution to this. Call me back when you figure something out."

Thank goodness Bella decided to go hunting otherwise she'd be going crazy. I could think of only one that would let us be triumphant. My phone rang; I put it to my ear to hear Alice's voice. "She plans on coming by the clearing. We could surprise her there, ambush her before she caught Bella's scent and beat her. We wouldn't even need to worry about Charlie. He'll be perfectly safe at home. Victoria has no chance of escaping us. If this goes as planned, you'll still only have until prom."

"I know Alice. Around what time are Bella and Jasper coming back? We need to tell them."

"They will be back about an hour before Charlie does. That'll give us almost no time to get to the clearing. I think Jasper will have to use his power and make Charlie relax."

"We can't do anything to Charlie unless Bella agrees."

Alice agreed quietly and hung up, leaving me to plan how to tell my love the news.

…

"Alice and I talked about it and we think the best way to go would be to ambush Victoria at the clearing. Charlie would be safe here. Since it's unknown territory for her, we will have a better chance of finishing this quickly. "

"I think Bella should enter first, add an element of surprise. Victoria should be shocked for a moment. That would give us enough time to enter from the sides and finish this. She'll be standing around the pitcher's mound. Bella, do you have a problem with entering first?" Alice didn't give my love much of a choice.

"No, Alice."

"Great, now we'll come out immediately after and go for it. She'll put up a fight but it won't be much. Jasper and I will go with Bella. Jasper will help Charlie and we'll meet you at the clearing. Come on guys." Alice, the future guru. She talked about things as if they were nothing sometimes.

"I'll see you soon." I promised my love. Kissing her passionately, I smiled one last time as she turned and walked after my smallest sister.

* * *

AN: I know this is short but I don't think I'll have much access to the internet during the Christmas and New Year's week. R&R to tell me what you think. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

PS: I need you to tell me what you want to see in the fight scene. I really need lots of suggestions so R&R for my holiday present :)


	10. Ch10 The Clearing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

**The Clearing**

_**EdwardPOV**_

It was dark and still in the clearing. We were all prepared and in our places; Victoria would soon arrive. We heard a rustle in the woods surrounding us, and looked to Alice; she'd been pulled into a vision. I concentrated on her thoughts and saw the most horrible thing in the world.

_My Bella, lying on the forest floor in pieces with me kneeling over her, crying. "No Bella, you shouldn't have done that!" _

"Edward!" Alice screamed in her mind to me. "We need to get her out of here!" Only it was too late. Victoria had stepped into the clearing, Bella directly following. I cursed myself internally. How could I let her do this?

"... going to enjoy hearing you scream. How well do you think your precious Edward will take the news that his pet was killed?"

I walked out, coming close to stand aside my love. "You won't lay a finger on her." The rest of my family came out, forming a barrier around her.

"Oh, how touching, they all came. Too bad it's not enough. I'll get you even if I have to go through everyone you care about. That father of yours will do for a good snack, don't you ..." Victoria never got to finish her sentence because the next thing we all saw was Jasper attack Victoria. We all stood there in shock for a fraction of a second before Emmett and I sprang in to help Jasper. Bella made as if she was going to join but Alice held her back.

"No Bella, you can't. You'll get hurt! Rose! Help me, she's too strong." I heard my love struggle against my sisters as I fought Victoria while Emmett tried to get Jasper away and in control. The hate that radiated off everyone was too much; he'd lost control, but not before, thankfully, deciding to attack Victoria.

"Carlisle," I shouted, not releasing my hold on Victoria, "help Emmett get Jasper out. Get him under control." Carlisle stepped in and grabbed hold of Jasper who was struggling violently, with his help, he and Emmett managed to get him into the woods. Jasper wasn't leaving without a fight though, he threw a final attack, aiming for Victoria but getting me instead. I saw Jasper being yanked back and pushed into the woods by Carlisle and Emmett. I must have cried out, surprised by Jaspers attack and feeling the unforgettable burn in me because I saw Esme start forward, looking to help me when Victoria grabbed me by my neck, holding it at a painful angle.

"Another step and he's confetti,"

Esme stopped dead, fear for me evident in her eyes. Immediately after, Bella started fighting furiously against my sisters, screaming my name. Her screaming reminded me of that day in the studio with James. _How she screamed, thrashing violently, then nothing. Not a sound. Only a single whimper escaped her beautiful lips. _Her small whimper brought me back. She was on her knees, head down with her arms in Alice's and Rosalie's.

"He," Victoria spat my name, "is the one who took James away from me, all for his little pet. It would be so easy to just kill her and get out, but now, I think I'll kill them both."

No one moved and inch. Not even an unnecessary breath was taken.

"But, if I kill them both, they won't feel what I'm feeling. Won't go through the centuries, wanting to curl up in a ball and die. Won't wish every second that you could have one last kiss, that you could join them. I want you to feel what I've felt, what I am feeling, I want you to feel it for the rest of your existence. No one will be able to save you..." I was suddenly jerked backwards, finally being released from my prison. Jasper was there once again, only this time, he didn't have the disconnected look in his eyes. Victoria lay on her back, her red mane spread out in wild curls. Jasper grabbed an arm and leg, bracing himself against her middle, he pulled. Victoria's high pitched scream filled the air. Flinging the dismembered parts in separate directions, he was pushed aside by Emmett. His face had a stoic look that was very unlike him; he clamped on to a tangle of red hair and pulled. The air was pierced by a loud noise, then everything was silent. Dropping the red mess, Emmett looked at the rest of us. Rosalie rushed over to him and embraced him as if she were about to fall. Bella attacked me, hugging me so hard she'd have cracked all my ribs were I still human. Once she released me, I pulled her up and kissed her. It was soft, but full of emotion. When I looked back up, the rest of our family was with their partner.

"Let's clean up and go home." Jasper wasn't having any this time, we all helped pick up the severed parts and put them in a pile with dry leaves, taking out a lighter, we dropped it into the mess and walked away, silent but happy that it was over.


	11. Ch11 Stories To Tell

Disclaimer: (last one. maybe) I don't own these wonderful characters. -sniffles-

* * *

**Stories to Tell**

_**EPOV**_

I paced restlessly as I waited for Bella. Even now, Alice took forever to get down here with Bella. She wasn't too happy about this event. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to Charlie but knew it was inevitable. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had gone shopping the day before for dresses. They'd been careful to guard their minds, thinking of the most boring, random things. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Bella at the stair landing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett grin hugely and felt Jasper radiate his love for Alice. I imagine I looked like Emmett and felt even stronger for Bella than Jasper felt for Alice because of all we'd been through together. Both Alice and Rosalie looked nice but Bella, my Bella, looked gorgeous. The ocher green dress looked terrific on her, the dress hugged her slender frame perfectly; strapless and long in the back, even with high heels it still touched the ground, barely. Her rich, chocolate hair was in thick curls and pinned back so it cascaded down her back with a few short, stray pieces surrounding her perfect face. All three walked down the staircase, coming to a stop before us before giving Esme their full attention. I stared deeply into Bella's intense eyes, wrapping my arms around her and drawing her close to me. "You look gorgeous," I told Bella, planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She joked. I pulled out the corsage I'd gotten especially for her.

"Give me your hand darling." As she was extending it, something caught the light; I realized it was the engagement ring I'd given her in the meadow. I slid the corsage onto her wrist and kissed the ring. "It looks beautiful on you."

We behaved and let Esme take a couple of pictures of us then together as a group before we left, each in our cars." I have a surprise for you." Taking the familiar road to the trail, I told Bella, "We're going to take a roundabout; your dress won't get caught. Can you run in those shoes?" She nodded at me.

"Alice made me try today, she wouldn't tell me why though."

"We'll run for most of it but we'll slow down to a walk at the end. Your surprise is at the meadow." Taking her hand in mine, we were off. She didn't protest when I stopped and put my hands over her eyes. We entered from the opposite side from where we usually did. Charlie stood up as soon as he saw us. I mouthed to him to stay quiet while I led Bella over to him.

"Edward?" she asked me, confused why there was a beating heart in the area and why I had her eyes covered. I let my hands fall away from her eyes and stepped away. "Dad!"

"Hey Bells." Charlie looked her over, "You look nice." That was an understatement. In the early twilight Bella looked stunning; her hair glowed burgundy, her pale skin was luminous. Bella looked as if she were about to cry, she realized this was going to be the last time she ever saw him. She pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thanks," I backed up to a corner and watched. I knew it hurt her to leave; if I could, I would make it so she could stay. I pulled out a guitar I had stashed behind a tree a few hours ago and strummed it gently. As I started to play Bella's lullaby Charlie offered his hand to Bella. As they danced together I thought about how much I had wanted to get the piano out here but couldn't because Charlie would be suspicious about how I had gotten a grand piano out into a meadow in the middle of the forest. I'd had to modify the song but it was recognizable. I watched my love and Charlie dance, his thoughts filled with his love for his daughter. It made me sad to think he was about to lose the thing he treasured the most in the world, made me feel guilty. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby, so much." I could tell Bella was about to lose it so I brought the song to an end. Standing behind her, I took her hand.

"Thank you Charlie." Bella turned around and buried her face in my chest. "Do you want to come with us?" Anything to prolong Bella's time with him.

"No Edward. You two go to the dance." I nodded but made one final attempt.

"Are you sure? That way you don't have to go through the forest alone."

"I'm fine. I know the woods." I tugged on Bella's hand and led her back the way we'd came. We ran to the car, Bella broke down as soon as we reached it. I held her close and whispered reassurances and sweet nothings to her. When she'd calmed down, we stayed as we were, Bella was tracing the new crescent scar on my wrist when I pulled away.

"Let's go. Charlie wanted us to go to the dance." Bella gave me a shaky smile.

"Thank you Edward. It was really special what you did."

The gym was decorated with streamers and balloons, trying to cheer Bella up, I led her over to Alice and Rosalie. "Could they get any cheaper? I mean, I've seen kid's parties with better decorations!" Bella smiled at Rosalie's comment.

"Be fair. It's a small town; they don't have a lot of money."

"Let's dance!" Alice exclaimed as soon as a slow song started. Jasper walked away with Alice while Rosalie and Emmett stood and left, leaving me with Bella. I stood and extended my hand to her; she looked at me curiously but took it, following me onto the 'dance floor' with my family. I twirled her before settling into our own rhythm, moving slowly in the middle while our family moved around us. I lost myself in my loves eyes, falling into their endless depth. I felt Bella's smooth hand run lightly across my cheek and onto my bottom lip, unable to retain myself; I pulled her up to me and kissed her deeply, not caring who saw us.

"Alright you two." Alice.

"Save some for the wedding night bro." Leave it to Emmett to say that here where everyone would make assumptions. "Or go someplace else."

I immediately blocked out everyone's thoughts, not wanting to hear them. Taking Bella by the hand, we left the gym, driving off to the little river that ran by our house. We strolled along for a while before finding a nice place to sit and look at the canopy of stars overhead.

"Do you think the stars tell stories?" my angel asked me. "About people, life and destiny?"

"I do believe they tell stories, but they change, they're not written in stone. And as for destiny... I believe we make our own. There are stars that haven't shown yet, those will get here eventually and tell beautiful stories, just like ours."

"Are you sure this will work?" Bella had been nervous about this since we'd first planned this.

"Yes. The intense fire will get rid of everything but the metal frame. People saw us leave. Everyone will assume we left, consumed alcohol and lost control of the car when we tried to round the bend." Bella still looked worried.

"But what about your Volvo? I don't want you to destroy it because of me."

"I don't care about that. I can always get another, what I can't replace is you. Now come on, we have to do this now so it can be believed. Everyone should know about it in the morning." Bella grabbed a container of gasoline and poured it over the hood and trunk while I drenched the interior, when the cans were empty, we placed them aside and I went forward to push the car into an enormous tree. Thankfully, the trees surrounding were wet enough that the flames wouldn't spread. The Volvo went up in flames as soon as the front hit, we stood there, mesmerized by the flames. I turned to my love; here in the dying twilight and by the fire light, I saw my beautiful Bella and knew this was the beginning of a wonderful, joyous eternity.

* * *

There you go. The last chapter. I'm happy but sad it's done. Sorry if the faked death scene was cheap but that was the one I thought fit best and would stir up the least amount of trouble for their family. I know, not very creative. I really hated doing that to Edward's Volvo but as soon as I made up my mind to crash them, I knew the Volvo had to be destroyed. Am I right in assuming you want the wedding as the epilogue? If I am, review to tell me otherwise I won't post it. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed this and put up with my blabbering in some ANs. :(

PS: I had really bad deja vu when I was writing this part


	12. Ch12 Epologue: New Beginings

_**New Beginnings**_

_**EdwardPOV**_

We stood in the chapel, Emmett at my right side, Jasper to my left; staring out the window into the dawn, snow falling in swirls, impatient to see Bella come out. I'd been waiting for this day for a long time; I couldn't wait to see Bella become my bride. Finding a minister to conduct the wedding at daybreak was a small challenge. Convincing Alice to not make a big deal about it was a huge one. She'd agreed to have a small wedding, only our family would attend, but she got to choose the flower arrangements, the chapel, and the wedding dress my beloved would wear. Bella made no attempt to negotiate against Alice, that devilish pixie wouldn't have agreed even if we'd offer her a shopping spree for the next month in Paris. All of a sudden, the wedding march started playing.

Seeing Alice and Rosalie in front of Bella, dropping blood red and snow white rose petals took my breath away. I knew in a matter of moments Bella would be my wife. My Bella looked entrancing, the long dress looked perfect on her, accentuating her small waist; the straps hugging her shoulders made her look even more elegant and graceful. Finally, after what seemed hours, Bella made it to my side. Seeing her, beaming, made my stilled heart give a joyful lurch.

The minister started the ceremony but I barely heard a word he said. All of my attention and energy was focused on the woman beside me. Sooner than I would have thought possible the "I do's were over with and the minister signaled to us that it was time for our vows. I'd struggled with mine, there was so much I wanted to say to Bella, and hard as I tried, there wasn't enough time in the world for me to tell Bella the extent of my feelings for her. She was my hero, without her I would have probably never made it out of my meaningless rut. Emmett and Rosalie stepped forward, handing me the small, silver wedding band that was to go on Bella's beautiful finger. "Bella, you're the only one that has my heart and soul. I adore you; your lips, your eyes... everything about you. You're my sweetest and wildest dreams come true. I just want you to know you'll always be my one and only love." I slipped the ring onto my beloved.

"Edward." Bella looked close to tears again as I'd finished. "You mean the world to me and will always be in my heart, no matter what. Today, tomorrow and every day of forever, you'll be in my thoughts, if I fall or get up, for you and your love I'd throw it all away. You're the air I breathe, the only reason I live, without you I would die, I need you more each day. Here, in front of our family, I want you to know that I love you more than everything." She took hold of the band Jasper and Alice handed her and slid it onto my finger.

The minister barely had a chance to say "I now pronounce you husband and wife" before my lips were on Bella's. The love and passion the kiss held was almost unbearable. As much as I didn't want to, I broke the kiss. All my family rushed up to hug us. Esme looked like she'd be crying if that was possible for us. Carlisle gave me a fatherly smile that seemed to show how proud he was of all of us.

I drew my wife close to me, "This is it." I whispered to her, staring out at the snowflakes dancing in the dawn. "Our new beginning. Are you ready?"

She smiled at me. "The question is: are _you _ready?" then, she jumped up at me, capturing my lips in her own. When she kissed me like that, it made me wish she would kiss me into oblivion, which she was only happy to oblige.

* * *

AN: That was the last chapter in this story. (Enter sob here) I hope you liked the wedding/epilogue. I tried to make it as sweet as possible. Review to let me know if you liked it, if you think I write a bunch of crap or if you're sad it's over but happy they're happy.


End file.
